the time of my life
by Sydney Lynn
Summary: you could say the run, forrest, run! is not your average alternative band. but when they win a contest and get to tour with tokio hotel, will their huge crushes on the boys cost them fame?
1. the first time we touched

Disclaimer: I do not own tokio hotel but they areazing anyway.

**The first time we touched. **

**Jayla's P.O.V.**

It hadn't really hit me that I would be graduating in less then a week and I would be free woman. Maybe it was because I was so nervous to be on my own I didn't want to let go of home. When I went off to college I wouldn't be able to see them everyday. Well, if I ever get accepted that is. I knew I would eventually. I was a straight A student and I was going to be the only valedictorian of my school, and at my school, that was hard work. My school is called East Gifted Academy. The academy itself is hard to get into, but to get straight A's, even harder. Most of the kids in my school made fun of me, calling me a know-it-all and such.

Now most people when they hear of me tend to think I'm some stuck-up prep, but they are so wrong. I couldn't be more opposite. I am definitely the "black sheep" of my family. Though all my older sisters were valedictorians also, they were all like most people who have never seen me think I am. They were all blond with big blue eyes and the epitome of preps. Now I, on the other hand, am the complete opposite. I'm a natural blond, but I dye it black with blue streaks. I have big blue eyes, but they are always surrounded by heavy black eyeliner. And very unlike my sisters I hate all the prep wanna-be-rockstar people like; Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers, Avril Lavigne, and so on. My favorite band is Tokio Hotel. A lot of people say that I just like them because they're really famous, but that is so not true.

They have been my favorite band since 2005, when they released they released their first single in Germany "Durch den Monsun". I loved them ever since that song. My teenage years have all been spent obsessing over that band. I know almost everything about them, whether it's true or not. Yes, it is a little sad, but hey, I love them. They were my first concert ever, August 15th, 2008 at the House of Blues in Chicago, Illinois. I was in the front row, because I had waited in line since 7 o'clock in the morning, with my best friend and twin sister, for them to let us inside. I stood in line for a good twelve hours, never once regretting my decision. I say this because I had to sneak out to go to the concert. I was in a boat load of trouble when I got home, and so was Kayla, but it didn't matter to me, I got to see _him_.

It's true; I am a bit in love with Bill Kaulitz. When that glorious day happened and he touched my hand, I forgot how to breathe. My best friend, Elaina, had to shake me to get me to breathe again. Most people think that I'm some insane fangirl, but it's really not like that. When I felt his touch, I could feel the spark. I wasn't really sure if he felt it too, but he seemed perplexed when our skin met. Maybe he was just wondering why I was so cold when I should be sweating from the mass number of people. The truth is that when I get really anxious I get extremely cold and clammy.

He also looked at me oddly when I was in the line to get my CD signed. Kayla told me it was because he was confused about how my face could be so ugly, until I reminded her that we looked exactly the same. She too is a "black sheep". She's not a valedictorian though, because she had a little trouble in calculus this year. Her hair is like mine, but she has green streaks instead of blue. You could say we're into the whole "twin thing". You know, doing stuff like dressing alike, except in different colors. The only difference is our personalities. She is very shy and sweet and kind. I, on the other hand, am very loud and overzealous and opinionated. So, that's about the only difference. She also has a little puppy-dog crush on Gustav. It's so cute because I know that if they ever really met they would look in each other's eyes and know they were meant to be together.

Kayla and Elaina were sitting in the corner of my garage obsessing over a new song I had just written. The other member of our band, Anyssia, was sitting over at her drum set, trying out a new rhythm. Yes, I am in a band. Run, Forrest, Run! is my pride and joy. We are an alternative band; heavily influenced my Tokio Hotel, Paramore, Depeche Mode, and Kisschasy. We are very unique because we use a synthesizer, but it sounds completely different then any other bands. We have done multiple gigs in Rockford and surrounding towns, playing in amateur festivals and juice bar gigs. We are pretty big on myspace too, having 3,000 + fans. However, we haven't gotten signed. I think it's because producers are scared that our band will fail with our new sound and they won't make any money.

My phone started shouting at me in my pocket. The familiar anthem of Tokio Hotel's "Hilf Mir Fliegen" filled the garage, grabbing all my band-mate's attention. I pulled the phone out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to keep my voice even.

"Hello, may I ask who I am speaking to," a voice returned. I was internally having a panic attack. I knew who this was; it was David Jost, one of Tokio Hotel's managers.

"You are speaking to Jayla Holland from Run, Forrest, Run!, may I ask the same question?" I already knew who it was, but I didn't want to be rude.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself, I'm David Jost, a manager of Tokio Hotel."

"Hello David, why are you calling this number?"

"You are very good at keeping your excitement on the inside Jayla, I'm aware that you know what this call means."

"We got the gig?"

"Yes."

"Seriously? We're not on some stupid game show are we?"

"Of course not, would you like to speak to one of the boys yourself as proof?"

"I believe you," my voice cracked. I had chickened out, I couldn't just strike up a conversation with a member of Tokio Hotel, that would take multiple rehearsals.

"Well then, I will call you soon with more details about your tour invitation. You have a nice day now."

"Thank you," I cried, wiping a tear from my eye.

I slammed my phone closed, not waiting for his final goodbye.

Everyone was staring at me, their countenances perplexed. I was so blithe I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

The last words I said before dropping to the floor were, "I'm going to go on tour with _him_."


	2. mixed feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own tokio hotel but they are amazing anyway.

**mixed feelings.**

**Jayla's P.O.V.**

I didn't realize I had fainted until I awoke in a hospital with an I.V. in my arm. I immediately started having a panic attack. I hated hospitals, and needles. I yanked the I.V. out of my arm and removed all tape, hyperventilating as I did so. It was a good thing that there were no nurses in here. I pulled out my emergency paper bag from my pocket and held it to my mouth. I fumbled with the door handle and stumbled around the hospital, trying to find the exit. Nurses tried to hold me back, but I just pushed them out of the way. When I got to the main lobby I could see the large glass doors. I had almost made it to them when long, strong arms held me back.

"L-let mm-ee gg-o," I stuttered, kicking whoever was restraining me.

A familiar voice responded and I automatically stopped kicking. "I told them to wait for you to wake up, but they wouldn't listen to me. You have to stay now though, don't worry, everything will be fine."

It was Ben, our manager. He was my age though. He was the one who found out about the Tokio Hotel contest, and had gotten us into many festivals. I had a major crush on Ben, I had since 7th grade. I never told him though, because I was always too afraid he wouldn't like me too. I had never dated a boy in my life, because no one ever asked me out, and I never asked anyone out. He is my best friend, even more then Elaina. I would have taken him to the Tokio Hotel concert, but I didn't want him to see me when I got a googly-eyed with Bill Kaulitz.

"Did the girls tell you the good news," I asked, deciding to take my mind off of the many nights I spend thinking of him and Bill.

"No, none of them know what you were talking about, all you said was 'I'm going to go on tour with _him_', and I would like to know who he is."

The way he said that made me feel a bit guilty, maybe he did like me after all. "_He_, is Bill Kaulitz, we won the contest!"

"Seriously? That's great," he exclaimed, but the way he said the next part worried me, "you got to tour with the man of your dreams." He said it with disappointment. Wasn't he happy for me? I would get a shot at someone some girls would kill for, and I didn't have to be homicidal to get there.

I tried to have an animated response, not wanting to show that I saw his melancholy response. "I know, it's amazing, now let me go so I can tell the others." He dropped me immediately, not realizing that he was still holding me. I didn't really mind, it felt so natural, so right. But I couldn't think those thoughts, I wanted Bill Kaulitz.

I ran over to the others and explained why I had feinted; I was jumping whilst doing so. By the end of my explanation they were jumping with me. Anyssia was gushing over how cute Tom would be in person. Kayla was excited to meet Gustav, claiming it was only because he seemed nice. Elaina was being blithe with me about finally getting a shot at Bill; she also hoped she got to meet their friend Andreas. Ben was getting me signed out of the hospital; I could tell he wasn't as happy as us. Sure, he was happy about getting us signed and being famous, but he wasn't really that tumultuous about me getting to Bill.

When I was finally let out of the hospital Ben dropped each of us at our houses; Kayla went to Elaina's house to help beg her mom to let her go. I was the last to get dropped off, so there was an unduly awkward twenty minutes. He had asked me about when we were going and all, trying to be in manager mode, but I told him that David Jost said that he would call later with the details.

When we finally reached my house Ben said one more thing. "Jayla, whatever happens on tour, promise me you won't just try to get Bill for the way he looks. You need someone who you really love, and who really loves you." I nodded, sliding out of the car quickly, not letting him see the tears that were forcing their way out. That one had hit hard. I didn't really know what to think of it. I had to call my sister for help.

When I got inside I dashed up the stairwell. I reached my room and shut my door, with a little more force then necessary. I threw my shoes off and fumbled to get my phone out of my pocket. Tears were now flowing without hindrance from my eyes. I dialed my sister's number, having to restart many times because I kept pressing the wrong numbers.

"Hello, Jameson residence," she answered in her nice voice.

"Blair, it's me, Jayla, I need your help," I replied.

"Oh, hello dear, what's wrong, you sound depressed, did you do anything rash?"

I quickly explained my situation. She now knew everything; from the tour, to Bill, to the hospital, to Ben's words. She politely took in every sob I said.

"Well," she said, "you know what I think?"

"What," I sobbed again.

"I think he likes you dear. I also think that you should give him a chance. You don't even know this Bill guy, and as you said, you've liked Ben since seventh grade."

"But I've liked Bill since eighth or ninth grade."

"Well, you've gotten yourself in quite the predicament now haven't you, leave it up to Jayla to get in the weirdest situations.

"Yeah," I laughed, "I do tend to get myself caught up in a lot of ordeals."

She laughed with me. "I think you should just wait it out and see how things go. Pretend like Ben's words hadn't hit you like that, that everything is fine. Start the tour and see if you really like this Bill guy. And if Ben gets jealous, well then, I don't know what to say, just let the chips fall as they may."

"Okay, thanks Blair, you always have to answer to things."

"I just have a lot of experience that's all. Being twenty-nine is hard work."

"But you have Rodger."

"That's true, and I love him with all my heart. However, I have to go now dear; we're going to dinner with Rodger's parents."

"Okay Blair, I hope you can come to a concert sometime, I'll make sure to get you backstage passes."

"Okay honey, I'll try; buh-bye now."

"'Bye Blair, love you."

"Love you too."

I shut my phone and curled up on my bed. Blair was right; I just needed to ride it out. Blair always knew how to get me out of my crazy situations. Like when I was seven, and she was eighteen, I got in trouble at school because I hit a kid in the face. Mom was going to be so mad, because she expected us to be perfect at school. Blair got me out of trouble because she talked to the teacher and said that the reason I hit the kid was because I slipped and tried to catch myself on his desk and accidently hit him in the face. The truth was that he wouldn't share his jumbo crayons with me, so I smacked him. The teacher immediately believed her - because she is impossible not to believe - and ripped up my referral immediately.

I laughed over the old event and curled up even more in my bed. I eventually fell asleep, where I dreamed of the tour and being with Bill. That was until Ben came and murdered him. I awoke after that and never went back to sleep.


	3. don't say goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own tokio hotel, though, it would be amazing, i'll have to buy universal one day…

a/n: okay, sorry for the lack of an update, I've been very busy with the end of the 3rd quarter and all. and don't worry, tokio hotel is coming soon. right now I'm listening to five finger death punch, so they are my muse for this chapter.

**don't say goodbye.**

**Jayla's P.O.V.**

When I finally gave up on sleep it was about 7 o'clock in the morning. I had school today and decided I would actually put some effort into doing my hair and makeup. Usually I just run a brush through my hair and throw on some eyeliner and mascara. Today I would actually tease my hair, and put on more makeup. Walking over to my closet, I pulled open the door. Grabbing my school uniform, I went over to my bathroom to change. After changing, I went over to my vanity. I grabbed my flatiron and turned it on, waiting for it to get hot. It took about two minutes. During that time I put my iPod into my iHome and turned it on. I had put it on shuffle mode; the current song playing was Kiss A Girl by Skye Sweetnam.

I straightened my hair and it now came down to about the bottom of my ribs. I pulled my bangs up into a clip, knowing that they would just get in my way if I did them now. I took some foundation and applied it to my skin, along with powder. I examined my vanity and found my stick of black eyeliner. I went through at least a stick of eyeliner each month, that's a lot of eyeliner. I applied that to my lids and underneath my eyes. I found dark purple, glittery eye shadow. I blended that together on my eyelids with some black eye shadow and added some white by my eyebrows. Adding some blush to my cheekbones, I also found my lip gloss. I put that on, so it was very subtle.

After I finished my makeup, I finished my hair. I teased it and added a bow. As I was exiting my room I took a glance into my full-length mirror. My petite figure was clearly visible. I was about five foot and one inch. I was a short girl, and I sort of liked it. I wasn't necessarily skinny, but I wasn't large. I had a athletic body, that did have some fat. My calves and arms were completely muscle. My thighs and stomach had a little fat on them. I always thought that I was very large, that was until I grew all the way. I never really thought I was pretty, though I was told I was constantly. I always thought that my nose was too large and pointy, my lips were too small, my eyes were just there, and that I was disproportionate in the face. People told me I was ridiculous.

I looked away from the mirror and grabbed my book bag. I walked down the carpeted stairs and to the kitchen island. Hanging my book bag on the back of the chair, I sat down at one of the stools. My mother had been making pancakes, since she was a housewife; she did this sort of thing often. I grabbed two chocolate chip pancaked and covered them in whip cream.

My mother looked at my grotesquely, "Do you want to continue to get even fatter then you already are?"

I just ignored her comment, taking in a huge bite of pancake and whip cream. She told me these things often, mainly because she hated me. I hated her too. She thought that I had possessed by the devil, and I took my sister with me. Now my dad on the other hand, was the coolest dad on Earth. He helped my friends and I prank call boys, using his man voice. He also was my videogame buddy and played Rock Band 2 with me all the time. When I spoke to my dad about my mom I often called her his wife, instead of mom. He didn't care; at least I spoke to him.

My father was the one who replied to my mother, "Don't tell her that Liane, and remember how you looked at her age? Besides, I think she's the perfects weight. Not a stick, but not carrying some extra baggage, she's beautiful."

"Thanks dad," I muttered, so that my mother didn't hear.

He nudged me in the side and I giggled. He slid me a piece of paper with a note on it, this just meant that he didn't want mom to hear something, we did this a lot.

The note read, _"I know something's wrong. Tell me. What are you hiding?"_

I wrote back, _"There is something I need to tell you, something that's going to change my life forever. Do you want to know right now?"_

_"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Well, I kinda won a contest."_

_"What kind of contest?"_

_"A contest that involves Run, Forrest, Run! in it." _

_"Hmm… I think that you need to tell me now because I have to go to work in five minutes."_

_"Okay. Well, Ben entered us into this contest, and we won. Now we get to go on a world wide tour with Tokio Hotel, starting this summer."_

_"Oh my gosh, honey, that's great. I'm so proud of you. You are living out your dream!"_

_"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me. I just know your wife won't be too happy about me hanging out with four rockstars that all happen to be boys for three months."_

_"Don't worry about your mother, I'll deal with her. Just promise me one thing."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Just don't say goodbye to me when you leave, I don't think I could handle that."_

_"Okay dad, I promise."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." _

My dad gave me a hug and grabbed his things while walking out the door, he had a huge smile on his face.


	4. a pair of brown eyes

Authors note: okay, I've been really bad and haven't updated lately, sorry, I got grounded.

**a pair of brown eyes.**

**jayla's p.o.v. **

When I got to school - after walking fifteen minutes to the bus stop and then riding on the bus for another fifteen minutes – I immediately went in search of my friends, who were sitting on the swings in the elementary part of our school's swing set. I really had no idea why they were sitting outside, since it was the middle of April and it was freaking cold outside.

However, I blew off their strangeness and spoke, "So, have you talked to your parents, Eliana?"

"Yeah, they're letting me go, but they have rules. I'm not allowed to share any rooms and stuff with the boys, and I have to get a tutor, and I have to promise not to do anything stupid and end up on the front page of anything"

"Well," I said, "those seem reasonable, considering you're only a junior!"

She jumped up off of her swing and pounced on me. She always hated it when I made fun of her for being a year younger then all of us. She was the same age, but her parents put her in kindergarten when she was six. So, she had always been behind me a year, though we'd been friends since preschool. And as she jumped on top of me, we both laughed hysterically, along with the rest of the girls.

We stayed and chatted until the bell ran, signaling that it was time to go inside. I picked up my bag and said goodbye to my friends. Running toward the building, I almost knocked some people over in my haste to get out of the cold. I was glad that my locker was in the basement, it was always the warmest down there. I put my bag and coat in my locker, shoving them so that they would fit. In the process I had bent some of the many pictures on my locker door. I quickly bent them back in place, and picked up my books.

First hour was always the hour I dreaded. Our home room was just like a study hall, with a mean teacher. All Mrs. Bear would let us do was homework, studying, talking in whispers, and drawing. I was always tempted to bring my iPod and listen to it there, but I was always too afraid of getting caught. So, all I did was talk to Katie, one of my other best friends.

When I got to the classroom on the fourth floor, the bell rang two seconds later. I was so glad I wasn't late; she didn't like it when you were late. I sat down in my desk at the very back of the room. She started calling attendance, "Kathryn Atkins?" "Here" "Dillon Bratford?" "Huh?" "Candler Conningway?" "Here." I half-listened until she called my name. "Jayla Holland?" "Here," I said lamely, sighing as I wished that I was with Tokio Hotel right now, rocking out on stage. But no, I was stuck in class with a bunch of what I call 'Clones'.

Clones are basically the plastics of my school. They all had bleach blond hair, pink eye shadow, four inch heels, and annoying nasal sounding voices. The Clones are my mortal enemies. They are the people that make my school life living hell, just for the fun of it. I learned to ignore them after all these years, but they still are persistent little buggers who don't leave me alone for one day.

I actually paid attention to the announcements this morning, trying to get the thought of Tokio Hotel out of my mind. "Good morning, East Wolves, to another brisk day. Today we have many announcements; we'll start with elementary school. Be sure you turn in your Rock 'n' Read goal sheets, so that we can be sure to get you tickets for the concert tonight, with East's own Trash 80s. Now for middle school, remember that there is a dance tonight. It goes from 3:30 to 5:30 and is in the gym. Tickets will be on sale during sixth, seventh, and eighth grade lunch. Now for our high school students; we have very important announcements to make. Your prom is next week, so be sure to write it on your calendars! Also, make sure and order your caps and gowns, you only have a couple days left! Lastly, an announcement for four certain people; Eliana Frank, Anyssa Luong, Jayla Holland, and Kayla Holland; there are four people coming to your classes this hour, so be sure to look your best! Thanks you, and have a nice day."

I froze at the mention of my name. Who was coming to see us, and why us in particular? I really didn't know what to think. I just forgot about what she said, though, whatever happens, happens.

All of a sudden, I saw the door to the class swing open. The first thing that caught my attention was a pair of amazing brown eyes.

**a/n: the title of this chapter was completely accidental. I simply pressed shuffle on my ipod and "a pair of brown eyes" by the porgues is what showed up. I was like, woah, magic. Thanks for reading!**


	5. only one

Disclaimer: I don't own tokio hotel, though, it would be amazing, i'll have to buy universal one day…

a/n: I know I've been really bad at updating, and left you with a cliffhanger, but I've been so busy with my grandma getting married and all. but it's all over now, so I'll have more time to update!

**only one.**

**bill's p.o.v.**

As we got out of Tom's Escalade, I was automatically cold. It was the middle of April, wasn't it supposed to be warm? I mean, it wasn't that far north, just at the top of Illinois. I had no idea why it was so cold and why I was in such a horrid place. I was so stupid to only wear a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. Not waiting for the others to get out of the car, I dashed over to the front doors and swung them open. The whoosh of warm air took over me and I felt at ease. The rest of the band was laughing at me as I waited inside for them. The school I was in was very colorful. There was a purple and silver line going across the wall, it must be their school colors. My eyes followed the streak until I reached a group of small children. They were all still in their coats and book bags, just having come inside from the back of the building, where the busses must be. It took me a while to realize that the rest of the band had joined me inside and that all the little kids were staring at me.

I could hear the words the little kids were saying, "Why does that person have lion hair? I think I know them from someplace; my sister likes someone who looks like them. Is that a boy or a girl? That lady looks funny, and she has some interesting friends." I was offended; I didn't think I looked like a girl. The rest of the band was practically on the ground dying from laughing so hard. I went over to them and told them to get off the ground. If they wanted this to be a surprise, they couldn't cause talk all over the school. They finally decided to listen to me, and calmed down.

We walked to the main office, with a map stuck in front of my face that was provided by our manager. When we got into the office, I had to duck so that my hair didn't hit the top of the doorframe. As all four of us walked to the front desk, the receptionists were all just sitting in their chairs staring at us with their mouths open. I wasn't used to this kind of reaction; I normally got shrieks and crying. It was strange, like we were aliens on Earth.

I decided that it was long enough to wait, so I spoke, "Hello," I said, using my best English accent, "I'm Bill Kaulitz, from Tokio Hotel. I believe you are expecting us."

"Oh, right, right," the woman in a pink blouse said, "you're here to see Jayla Holland, Kayla Holland, Elaina Frank, and Anyssa Luong, right?"

"I believe those are their names. Are they Gustav," I asked. Gustav was so excited to have new people on tour; he spent two days memorizing stuff about them. He mumbled a yes and I turned back to the receptionist.

"Okay, well, here are their schedules. They will be in homeroom, which is the first class. Kayla and Anyssa have homeroom together, so that's only one trip. They are all on the third floor, except for Eliana, her homeroom is in the basement. Do you have any questions?"

"No, actually, I think we got it, or at least I did. I can't speak for Tom over there, he probably only cares about what they look like," I stated. She laughed at Tom, who looked embarrassed.

"Okay then, the bell is about to ring, then I'll make announcements, and you can go."

We all nodded and went to wait in the small, blue, plastic chairs. Tom was looking out the big window behind us, staring at all the girls. I laughed at him on the inside; he was such a pig sometimes. I didn't really see how looks mattered; you should love what's on the inside, not the outside. But, you can never change Tom. I faintly heard the receptionist make announcements. We all waited politely until she shooed us out of the room.

We flew out of the room and into the hallway. I knew where I was going this time, so that helped. I decided we would go to Elaina's class first, so that we didn't have to go up and down all the time. When we reached room nine, I poked my head in the door. I saw students dancing around to "Don't Trust Me" by 3oh!3. This must be the fun class. I walked in and the others followed. However, when we all got into the room everything stopped. All that was still going was the music, I could hear the lyrics, "Shush girl shut your lips, do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips." These lyrics amused me.

It was all quiet until I heard a scream. It wasn't a scream of terror; it was a fan-girl scream, "Ahh! Oh my god, Jayla is going to flip!"

I didn't know who that came from, but all of a sudden I saw dark brown hair coming towards me. It looked really similar to the girl from Twilight, I think her name is Bella. She was dressed in a school uniform. The uniform for girls was interesting. I expected all uniforms to be kaki pants with some sort of polo, these were completely different. She was wearing a red plaid miniskirt, a red cardigan, a white button up shirt, red knee-highs, and black high-heels. She also had on dark eye-makeup, but it was glittery. I was surprised to see that she just came up and hugged us all, I could tell Tom liked that. We all just stood there, not sure what to do.

She spoke, breaking the awkward silence, "Hi, I'm Elaina. I'm so excited that you're here. I didn't know that you were coming the next day; in fact, I didn't know you were coming at all. I only knew that we won. I thought it would be a while before we actually got to meet you. Oh, just wait until we go get Jayla, she's gonna freak. Come on, we have to go get Kayla and Anyssa first, we all have to be there for it."

Wow, that girl could talk. She didn't even really know us, and she grabbed Tom and my wrists and tugged us out the door, saying a quick goodbye to the teacher. I was surprised he just let her go, but then again, he seemed like the cool teacher.

She was still holding out wrists when she pulled us up the stairs. I was surprised how fast she went up those stairs. It was a good thing Tom and I could take three of them at a time, because we would be dead other wise. When we got to the third floor all of us were panting, except for Elaina. She was jumping up and down yelling at us to stop being fatties. Georg and Gustav laughed, knowing very well that Tom and I were extremely not fat. However, we gave in and walked down to the classroom, while she skipped.

We opened the door to anther laid-back atmosphere. Though, the students we're dancing up and down, they were all talking animatedly with their friends. Elaina pushed through a group of jocks, while we stood awkwardly outside the door. I supposed she went over to get Kayla and Anyssa because when she came back out there were two other girls with her.

One of the girls was obviously of Asian origin. She had long brunette hair that appeared black. She was wearing the exact same thing as Elaina, but her shoes were ballet flats. Her make-up was simple, just a little eyeliner and some foundation. She was very tall for a girl, about six foot. She shook all of our hands, saying her name was Anyssa and it was very nice to meet us. I could tell that her skirt was even shorter then the other girls, and that her cardigan was open, with her white shirt unbuttoned by two more buttons. Tom's face was priceless. Anyssa giggled when she saw it, and moved closer to him, this was going to be a long tour.

The other girl was very short. She had black hair with green streaks, and her bangs were in her eyes. She looked very shy, and was quiet. She shuffled her foot and looked at the ground. I only heard a muffled name, I think it was Kayla. She was pretty, but she didn't seem very friendly, she seemed like the kid who would sit out on the most fun of things, like roller coasters.

Elaina started jumping again, claiming it was time to go get Jayla. Kayla said that this would be interesting. I wondered what she meant by that, did Jayla secretly hate us? God, I hope not.

When we reached the room, it was very different then the other two. Everyone was in straight rows, and it was silent, just a few whispers. The teacher must not be one of the favorites. Elaina said that it would be better if I just walked in by myself. She told me what to do to make it a big scene and freak Jayla out. I was so excited to do so; it was going to me fun.

I opened the door swiftly, blowing my hair back. When I walked into the room I saw the teacher. Her eyes were bugging out of her skull. I just smiled. I spoke with my heavy German accent this time, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Jayla Holland."

The whole class turned their torso to face her. She looked just like Kayla. The pale skin shone next to her black hair with blue streaks. And with heavy black eyeliner and shimmery purple eye shadow, her eyes were intoxicating. They were ice blue, cold and warning. I never noticed this in her sister, maybe it was because she kept her face down. Jayla's bangs covered half of her face, which I despised greatly, I wanted to see all of her face. I couldn't believe it. The way she stared at me, it looked longing. I'm sure my face did it too. I couldn't believe it, I didn't even know her, yet I loved her. I knew it happened. I was right to believe in love at first sight.


	6. eyes on fire

**Eyes on fire.**

**Jayla's P.O.V.**

I was just staring into those gorgeous honey-brown eyes; I could stare into them forever. As much as I tried to pull my attention away from the eyes, and try to see who they were, I couldn't. There was a mad ramble going on in my brain, trying to figure out who the person could be. All of a sudden, it hit me. I was staring into the eyes of Bill Kaulitz. It could easily have been his twin brother, Tom, except for that fact that his eyes were lined in black eyeliner, a characteristic of Bill, not Tom. All ultimately felt depressed and jealous inside. He must be here for one of the clones. I was a nobody, and they were all rich girls who flaunt themselves around town with their fathers, unlike me, who hid in the shadows.

Then, I remembered. It was me who won the contest. It was me who was going to go on tour in a matter of days. I was the one who was going to spend three months with the Tokio Hotel. The only reason it hit me was because I faintly heard someone say, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Jayla Holland." His voice had an extreme German accent, unlike any I'd heard before. The way he said my name amused me, replacing the J for a Y so it came out sounding like 'Yaylah'. I didn't have much time to react before I realized I should stand up.

I got up, speaking the best I could while my knees were shaking and my voice was unstable. I stumbled some words out of my mouth, "Umm… I'm Jayla."

I thought he was just going to ask me to come outside of the room with him, in a quiet matter that would leave everyone in the classroom gossiping about me. That would have been lovely compared to what really happened. He walked over to me, one of his strides easily matching what three of mine would be. Grabbing my wrists, he spoke into my ear, "You're coming with me, don't make any noises or screams, or you will not be happy. Got it?" I swallowed and nodded, actually scared. All the students in the class were just looking at me, perplexed. The only one who was actually moving was Katie, and she was giving me thumbs up. He pulled me out by the door, telling the teacher not to worry about me; I was excused by the principal. I also could have sworn he winked at her, but I couldn't be sure.

He pulled me out into the hallway. It was just in time too, because I started hyperventilating. I didn't know why I was having a panic attack, maybe it was because I was being pulled out of a classroom by Bill Kaulitz in a very strange way. I almost got my emergency paper bag out of my pocket until I heard Elaina laugh hysterically. Now I knew what was going on. Elaina thought it would be funny to freak me out and cause even more gossip about me. Bill only went along with it because he really didn't know what to think of her and was a little scared. Kayla, on the other hand, was right next to me, consoling me, telling me that everything was all right, while giving Elaina death stares.

I eventually settled down while telling Bill that I was fine, because he was freaking out. He had apologized to me a million times; all of us girls had to keep telling him that I have panic attacks a lot. He looked so adorable, though, I just wanted to go up to him and pinch his cheeks. I refrained from doing that, because I wanted a shot with him and didn't want to freak him out. I must have looked like a hot mess, because I was sweating bullets.

Then, I realized I was wearing a very short skirt. I was automatically glad that I had on my longest pair of knee-highs. I never thought I was skinny, or pretty, so I was automatically self-conscious. I looked nothing like Anyssa, who was tall, gorgeous, and skinny, had amazing eyes, soft skin, plump lips, and a body that models would kill for. I, on the other hand, was short, my skin was always flushed red, my eyes were seriously messed up – due to one eye being for sighted and the other near sighted – so one was larger then the other, my nose was a bit too long, I was a pale freak, and I weighed about 105 pounds. Kayla was about the same, just an inch taller and two pounds lighter.

Standing next to Bill made it even worse. He was very tall, and unhealthily skinny. I knew the reason he was so skinny was because he smoked, which was going to give him wrinkled and kill him one day, not to mention the fact that they had to kill animals to make them. His face was also perfect, nicely proportioned, manly, but on the slight feminine and boyish side. I didn't know how his parents could conceive such a beauty, they must look like supermodels.

Eventually, I grew tired of just telling Bill it was okay and started to speak, "Well, hello, I'm Jayla, though you already know that. It's nice to meet you all. I hate to say it, but I should just get it out now, I am kinda in love with your band. People think I'm obsessed, but I'm not. I don't mean to scare you off, but I thought you should know. I promise there will be no fan-girl screams coming from my mouth."

I was surprised at how easily the words came out of my mouth. I imagined I would be stuttering and out of breath. It seemed so natural to be talking to them, like they were my best friends.

The boys stayed quiet, not quite knowing how to respond to it. Eventually, Bill spoke, being braver then the others, which I appreciated, "It's very nice to meet you too Jayla. Yes, I can pronounce your name right. I suppose you are all wondering why we are here. I have been told that you have been informed about you winning the contest, right," he asked, which made us all nod, "We have decided to come spend time with you before the tour, get to know you better before we have to live together. We are also performing at your prom, but shhh, you can't tell anybody!"

That just made me ecstatic; Tokio Hotel was going to be at my prom! Though, I was automatically crushed, because there was no way Bill could be my date. A boy in my class, Teven, had already asked me. I felt bad, because I liked Teven. He was a good kid, one of my friends, but I didn't really like him the same way. I said yes because I didn't want to hurt his feelings, and I kind of wanted to show all the clones that I could get a date too.

I was thinking about prom until I was interrupted by Tom, "Now, we plan on following you to all your classes today, just to get a feeling of what you're like with all of your friends. And we are choosing who we want to be a little puppy to. I pick Anyssa!"

Well, that was obvious. Tom was a player, he always wanted the pretty girl, and knowing him, he would try to get her into his bed tonight; I was glad that Anyssa was not that kind of girl.

"Gustav, who do you pick?" Tom asked anxiously.

"Uhh, Kayla, I think," he said, blushing. I knew they were meant to be together! Kayla would be totally oblivious to the fact that he likes her; I would have to tell her later.

"I want Elaina, I love spunky girls," Georg said, without hesitation. He then proceeded to take her hand and kiss it lightly. "Dies wird Spaß machen," he said softly. Elaina was completely confused and pulled her hand away, being silent for once. I laughed because I knew he meant 'this is going to be fun'.

Bill and I looked at each other awkwardly; we were the last two alone. "I guess this means we're together," I said shuffling my foot on the floor. He threw me a quick smile.

All of the others went off into the classrooms, while Bill and I stood silent. The last words he said to me before taking my hand and leading me back into homeroom were, "I remember you from the concert, and you're still just as beautiful as when I first saw you."

**a/n. I know I've been bad, and I just left you with a cliffe, but please forgive me! I've been so busy with everything that is happening with my idiot of a father. So I apologize. But luckily for you, he inspired a chapter coming soon, so yayy! I love you!**


	7. over the shoulder

a/n: I finally have a chapter up! Woo! This chapter only took me three months! Haha, I'm soooooo sorry!

**Over the Shoulder.**

**Kayla's P.O.V.**

It was finally time for lunch. We all had lunch right before sixth hour, and we shared it with the juniors. I still couldn't believe Gustav picked me today. Maybe it was because I was the only one left. I mean, Tom already took Anyssa, so the dropdead gorgeous one was gone, and no one really wanted Elaina, she was insane, plus, they probably knew something about Bill picking Jayla, some band-telepathy thing, so he was stuck with me. So, I guess I was just his only choice.

We didn't talk much, because I was in class, but between passing periods he would ask me random questions, like what my favorite things are, what I do in my free time, how many siblings I had. He was shocked at the number of siblings I did have, being 11. There was only one boy though, and he was my little brother, Aaden. I had 10 sisters; Sophie, Alexandria, Hope, Melody, Blair, Jenny, Jayla, Lacy, Lena, and Leighanne. Three of them are twins, one of them being mine, and three of them are triplets. I have five younger siblings, one of them being Jayla, for she's two minutes younger.

We walked down the three flights of stairs to the cafeteria, after stopping at my locker to put my books away. It was already packed, but there was no sign of anyone I cared about. So, I decided to go buy my lunch and see if anyone showed up.

"So, Gustav, did you bring a lunch?" I asked, noticing that he was just standing awkwardly behind me in line.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's in the bus. I think I'm just going to wait for the other guys to get here before I go and get it," He confessed. I wondered if they really had lunches in the bus, or if he was just lying because he didn't want to seem like an idiot in front of me that they forgot their sandwiches.

I shrugged it off, though, and bought my lunch. I made my way to the table we usually sat at, where I noticed a few of my other friends. Ben, Katie, Jennah, Naomi, Oliver, Iris, Isabell, and Teven were all talking animatedly with each other. I didn't want to be rude and interrupt them, so I just took a seat at the end, patting the seat next to me for Gustav to sit there, if he wanted. I didn't want to push him into anything he wasn't comfortable with, I mean; he could sit opposite me, if he wanted. He didn't even have to sit at the same table, or even in the same room. I was going to say that all out loud, but when I opened my mouth to speak he was sitting right next to me.

It just hit me that I was actually sitting next to Gustav Shäfer, of Tokio Hotel. Oh my god. This is what Jayla and I had been dreaming and giggling about for years. We always talked about how we were going to be rockstars and actually meet our idols, and be friends with them. Now, it was actually happening. I could hardly believe how happy I was right now, and I could feel that Jayla was ecstatic, one of those strange twin-telepathy things.

I turned to Gustav, only to see Elaina, Georg, Tom, Anyssa, Bill, and Jayla strolling into the cafeteria. They spotted Gustav and I and headed in our direction. I smiled, nudging Gustav to signal that they were here. It took them a little while for them to get to our table, since it was the furthest away from the door. I noticed that Anyssa was doing what she called her "hot walk". She had her chest stuck out and was strutting almost like a model. I knew Tom loved that. He was walking a little behind her, and I could see his eyes tailing down past her waist. Elaina was skipping, again. Georg looked scared to death, probably from what he saw in Elaina's classes. She was always very vocal in her classes, always saying random things, especially in chemistry. I believed that today they were doing experiments. Oh no. I felt so bad to Georg, because when they did experiments, Elaina usually always blew something up, I wondered how she hadn't been banned yet.

Lastly, I saw Jayla and Bill. Jayla was laughing so hard, clutching her stomach and leaning onto Bill's chest. Bill was also laughing, just not as hard. He held onto Jayla, supporting her up against his chest. I wondered what was so funny, however; I was too busy being amazed by their connection. I knew Jayla had always fangirl-loved Bill, praising him like a god. But this, this was amazing. It was actually real. I could see the look in both of their eyes that they belonged with each other. It was so mesmerizing.

I got so distracted by them I didn't notice they were just about at our table. The boys signaled for Gusatv to join them, and he did, looking back at me with a look that said, "I'll be right back." I nodded and looked back over and Bill and Jayla again. Bill was whispering into her ear. I just caught their conversation, being right next to them.

"I promise I'll be right back. The boys and I are just going to get our, what did you call it, lunch?" Bill reassured.

"I just have a feeling like you guys are going to run away or something, like we scared you off. Especially because of my completely honest obsession with you," Jayla said, not wanting to let him get away.

"I'm not going to run away, trust me. And you didn't scare me with your fan-ness, I already knew. I remember you from the concert, I told you this."

"Yeah, but you didn't know that I was like completely obsessed!"

"I assumed, since you were in the front row. Here, since your so worried, I'll give you this, I never take it off and wouldn't go anywhere without it being safe, and if I left, you would destroy it."

He slid a necklace off of his neck, putting it around Jayla's. It had a heart on it; I realized that it was a locket. Jayla looked inside it and smiled. She looked up at him, her eyes looking like they were about to cry.

"You really don't have to let me wear this, I believe you now, you can have it back if you want," Jayla said, being too overdramatic, it was like a television show right in front of me.

"I want you to wear it, if were going on tour for three months, I don't want you to worry at all," he said, taking the necklace and pressing it to her chest. She nodded okay and pushed him to go catch up with the other guys, who already left. She turned to us and sat down, not even talking, it was very strange.

**A/N: FINALLY! Yayy! I finished. Sorry I left you with a sorta cliffie. And I will be updating more often, because I seem to update more when I'm in school, I don't know, I'm strange. I'll try to update once a week, but you never know. Follow me on twitter for updates! I'll make another chapter for contact info! Love ya! And remember, reviews keep me going! Tell you Tokio-obsessed friends about me! And remember to call to wish Bill and Tom a happy 20****th**** birthday! Gosh! They're getting so big!**


	8. contact info

**CONTACT INFFFOOOOO!**

**E-MAIL: redlightgo23 yahoo dot com**

**MYSPACE: myspace dot com / magical_creatures**

**TWITTER: thebeatbeater**

**AIM: redlightgo23**

**LOVE YOU ALLLLLL!**


	9. i love you, too

a/n: A new chapter! Yayy! But where are my reviews? Huh? I got ONE review! Grah! Thank you _RaiRai13_! I also want to acknowledge my other reviewers I love so very much; _hanilove, diesell, Aylin D., thluvr, _and _jongley12_! You crazy kids are what keep me going!

**I love you, too.**

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I dreaded and looked forward to lunch. It was the one time where I really got to see Jayla, but today it also meant Tokio Hotel was going to have her undivided attention. I couldn't believe they actually came to the school. Things would end so much better if Jayla thought they didn't even care, like she was a piece of trash because she wasn't as famous as them. But, I knew that was most likely not going to happen, because they all seemed very friendly, especially Tom with the girls. I had talked to David Jost and the band yesterday, trying to get things settled. I had known they were going to fly in, I just didn't know they were already here when I called. Why did they want to be here so soon anyways? The tour didn't start for another 6 weeks and it wasn't like Rockford was all that interesting. Maybe something else was going on, like they were going to visit Chicago for a while or something. Maybe they just wanted to say hi and then would go back home. That would be ideal at this point. I could only wish things would turn out the way I wanted them to.

**Jayla's P.O.V.**

I waited anxiously for the boys return, not even bothering to eat lunch, because I would forget my hunger as soon as Bill came back. He made me feel so good, so warm and fuzzy on the inside. I didn't even know the guy really, but everything I had read about his personality and seemed to be true. He was obsessed with my eyes, constantly pulling the hair out of my face to just stare at them. He had also observed my hands, inspecting my cuticles, feeling to softness of them, cringing at the site of some of my calices from my bass playing, which he seemed to over-look. He was also one of the sweetest boys I had ever met. He had not yet made one snide remark about getting me in bed or telling me how hot I looking in the thing they called a skirt in my school.

I raised my head up as I saw a giant black lion-mane ducking under the cafeteria doors. I smiled really wide and looked to see what was in their hands. It was McDonalds. Of course their lunches weren't really in the bus, they hadn't thought about it. It was sort of a good thing that there was a McDonald's right next door in instances like these. I laughed internally as the boys came to the table. Bill took a seat right next to me. I had hardly noticed that someone was sitting on the other side of me until I accidentally elbowed them in the stomach. I spun around to see my victim. It was Ben. I looked at him and laughed, he was used to my impulses and clumsiness, he thought nothing of it. I caught his eyes and just stared. His eyes were blue, like the ocean. His sandy-blonde hair flowed softly over his hair, pointing to his face, which was pale and lightly freckled. He smiled at me, sucking me in even more. He was so adorable. He was kind of a dork, too, always doing strange things.

Like in 8th grade we sat next to each other for the first month or two of band. We both played trumpet, though I always played it better. When the teacher would stop to teach a certain section something, I sometimes would sub-consciously put my whole mouth around my mouth piece. Ben would see this and say, "What are you sucking on?" in a seductive tone. I would always start cracking up. One time I almost broke one of my teeth on the mouth piece from it, I never put my mouth around it like that again…

"Hey," I said, since I hadn't seen him all day.

"Hey Jayla, you look really beautiful today," he complimented.

I had blushed beat-red, "Thank you." I was so embarrassed. Did he really think I looked beautiful? No, of course not, he was just saying that to make me feel embarrassed. Everyone always told me I was pretty, but I knew they were just trying to not be mean. Kayla and I were identical twins, but her nose wasn't as pointy, and her eyes weren't messed up. She was also skinner then I was, by two pounds, and an inch taller, I despised her being five foot two. I would be more average if I was her height, but no, I had to miss the mark by an inch.

I turned away from Ben, not wanting him to see my bright-red face. I turned to see all my friends talking with the Tokio Hotel boys. Katie was having Tom make a circle with his hands, and then sticking her hands through it and having them sort of blossom. She was such a pervert some times, and I loved her for it. Elaina had joined in on this demonstration and was making the background music to it. Naomi and Jannah, the two very innocent ones, were talking with Kayla and Gustav about the upcoming tour. Iris, Oliver, and Teven were showing Georg the proper way to make a French-fry house. Anyssa was in the lunch line buying a piece of fruit that she would eat on her way home. Bill, Ben, and I were just sitting there.

I decided to do something, so I tapped Bill on the shoulder, "Do you want me to show you around the interworking of my school?"

"Sure," he nodded, standing up, his bracelet getting caught on his locket.

"Oh, if you want you can have this back," I said, working the clasp off my neck.

"No," he stated, "I want you to keep it, I don't want you to have to worry anymore."

I nodded and pulled his hands towards the other tables in the lunch room.

I got to the first table and introduced some of the kids to Bill. I also got my little map of the cafeteria out to show Bill this stereotype. This was the popular table. These girls were nice; they just thought I was a little strange. There was Anna, Veronica, Sara, and Megan, who thought my hair was the best thing ever.

We walked over to the next table and I grimaced, this was the pervert table. It had Liam, Caleb, and David, who were the worst. They were always pelvic-thrusting me in the hallway, it was disgusting. I actually had punched one in the face once. Jennah used to have a defective locker, which would open even if the lock was on. Caleb's locker was right by hers and new about this. One day he thought it would be funny to take all her things and scatter them about the school. We knew it was him after we saw him throwing her hoodie into a classroom. I had run up to him and punched him in the face for doing it. Jennah was like my baby bear, because she couldn't protect herself for anything, and no one messes with a momma's cubs.

Of course the boys were making fun of Bill, I just pushed him away because he looked angry and I didn't want this to end badly. We got to the next table, and Bill about had a heart attack. It was like prep over-load. They had covered their table and bench in pink table cloths and each had pink trays and pink accessories and pink back-backs and pink flowered center-pieces. Bill knew this automatically was the pink slut table. There was Arianna, Melanie, Jennifer, and Isabell, who were just slutty. But then there was Sadie Faith and Rachael Talley. They were the core of the clones. They were so slutty, it was scary. They would purposefully wear lacy bras and undo their shirts enough to show them off. I despised them; couldn't they just be like everyone else and get guy's attention by being intelligent? They all hated me for being different and still getting a lot of guy's attention. Though some of the boys were scared of me, I was friends with a lot of them.

I couldn't take looking at that group of girls anymore; I pulled Bill away over to the next table, the nerd table. These were the kids who would play with their graphing calculators at lunch. Some of them were cool, but others were just plain annoying because they thought they were better then everyone else, though I was the only valedictorian and they hated me for it. The next table was the computer geeks. No one really cared about them all too much.

Next over were the loners, the freaks who talked to no one. There was Kathryn, who had hissed at me in Geometry one year, after that no one talked to her. We just skipped that table, since four people wasn't really a big crowd. Next to them was our table, which was only half of a table, and next to us were the weird girls, like really weird. I showed Bill the rest of the cafeteria, said hello to a couple of people and then the bell rang, meaning it was time for German class.

We all had this class together, save Elaina. It was the class where you could do whatever you wanted basically, especially now that we finished our book, school was going to end soon, and our whole class was seniors. I really was crazy and wild in this class, it was going to be interesting.


	10. i watched

a/n: I know, I lied! But! I had swine flu for a long time and had a lot of makeup work! I'm sooooo sorry! And I'm just lazy, point blank.

**i watched.**

(Jayla's POV)

As I pulled Bill into German class, which was right next to the cafeteria, he looked at me oddly. I just shook my head, knowing that he was wondering why there were no desks in the room, like there had been earlier. Herr Lindermann, the teacher, was the coolest teacher in the building. He just let us party and chill all hour, mainly because we were all seniors and could care less about school, especially learning a foreign language. I could see Gustav teaching Kayla how to pronounce some things in German the she failed at. Anissa was still with Tom somewhere in the hallways, doing who-knows-what, and Elaina was in a different class. Everyone was still looking at me like I was the Green Giant. I ignored them, though, as I pulled Bill across the room to introduce him to the teacher.

When we reached him he looked at Bill with intimidation, for Bill was six foot three, and Herr Lindermann was only five foot six. I decided to break up the awkwardness and speak, "Herr Lindermann, this is Bill Kaulitz, of Tokio Hotel, he's in Germany's biggest band, next to Rammstein."

"Ja, ja, I know him. It's nice to meet you, Bill," Herr Lindermann said, putting his hand out in which Bill shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir," Bill said, being extendedly polite.

Herr Lindermann laughed, "No need to be so formal! We're all hommies here, we get down, and we get funky!"

I giggled, "Yeah, I mean when you pulled me out of class with my hands held behind my back you weren't so polite then."

Bill looked down ashamed, I slapped his stomach to know I was just kidding and pulled him over to where Kayla, Anissa, Georg, and Tom were all sitting. Sitting on top of the filing cabinets, instead of in a chair, I leaned over Anissa so that I could put my iPod in the iHome and press play, having "Monkey Gone to Heaven" by Pixies start to play. As I went to right myself again, I noticed something sticking out of Anissa's jacket pocket, so I yanked it out.

"Hey," Anissa screamed as she tried to get whatever it was out of my hand, but failed when I stuck my foot out, keeping her from reaching me. What in the world could she have here?

As I folded it open she looked at me with her big brown eyes, anxiety tracing through them. I was reluctant for a minute, but I realized that if she was that unwilling to let me see what the paper was, it must be about me. I folded it open and realized it was a series of notes. Half of the note was written in very neat, pink handwriting, and the other was chicken scratched in poor English. It must be a note with Anissa and Tom. As I began to read the note I could see Anissa squirming beside me and Tom rubbing his hands nervously together. The note read:

_So, aren't Bill and Jayla so cute together?_

_Ja, there is definitely something that is going to happen between those too. _

_Wow, we have to give you some English lessons. But yes, there certainly is. I'm so happy for them, well, in the future anyway._

_Haha, very funny. When we your together their going to get really annoying. They'll always be kissing and who knows what else. _

_Okay, that was one mental image I did not need to see. It's just a good thing that she turned 18 last week or there might be something illegal going on._

_It was her birthday? I have to tell Bill about that. You know, this teacher is very blunt, I don't no why Bill wanted to komm to you guys, we hated school, especially this science class._

The rest of the note was about how they both hate science and how Alyssa thought he was so lucky to be able to get away from school so early. But I still couldn't believe that they both thought Bill and I were going to end up together, and do dirty things… I also can't believe that Anissa told Tom about my birthday. I hated people making a big fuss over me, and I didn't like getting presents because I didn't think people needed to spend money on little-ol' me.

Bill reached for the note to read it too, but I quickly shoved it in by pack pocket. I didn't want him to read it, because I wished I never did. It was oddly quiet around, all I could hear was a few people talking and "Hungry Like the Wolf" playing in the background. Anissa put her head in her hands and Tom was still looking at me awkwardly. I felt my heart pounding next to Bill now, it was very awkward. I quickly jumped off the cabinet and walked out of the room. As I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom I heard footsteps from behind me. I thought it was just a teacher or some other student so I didn't bother to turn around. But as I neared the end of the hallway where the girl's room was I turned around to see Bill trailing quietly behind me. He looked concerned, like he was about to cry. I cocked one eyebrow and looked at him. I didn't know what to say. I mean, how much is there to say to someone who your friends and new tour mate thinks is going to do naughty things to?

He just kept walking towards me and I wanted to keep stepping back, but for some reason my feet moved towards him. As I reached him we stood just inches apart. We didn't speak. It was just him looking down at me and me looking up at me. We were so close that every time we both inhaled at the same time our stomachs touched. His arms slowly crept their way around me and stayed around my mid-back, I was glad he didn't lower them like I expect his brother's would. But what was I doing here, I mean, I barely know him, and he couldn't like me, I mean, he's Bill freaking Kaulitz. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't right for him, but I was suddenly silenced by something I would never have expected.

**a/n: Soooo, how did you like it?! I know it's pretty short, but it's like 2 in the morning and I still haven't done my homework, so yeah. I know I haven't updated in forever, there's just been a lot going on in my life lately. But, I am going to try and update more often, now that I have my muse back, which was gone for quite some time. I love you guys! MWAH!**


	11. information

**HOWDY YALL!**

**Okay, so I have new ways for you guys to ask me questions and all that stuff. I have a new Twitter and Formspring. **

**http:// www . formspring . me/ SydneyLynn23**

**and**

**http:// twitter . com / sydneykangaroo2**

**remove the spaces for the links.**

**Here you can ask me questions and get updates about new chapters. So, yeah! **


End file.
